solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Александр Невский (автопробег)
thumb|300px|Рейд-экспедиция у стен монастыря в [[Великий Новгород|Великом Новгороде]] «Авто вече России „Серебряное кольцо Александра Невского“» (полное наименование проекта) — ежегодная культурно-спортивная просветительская рейд-экспедиция по местам ратных подвигов дружин Александра Невского для привлечения внимания общественности к истории России, подвигу Александра Невского на поприще политики, дипломатии и военного делаКокосов В. «Серебряный путь памяти» // Невский Альманах № 4, 2005 г.. Основание для проведения мероприятия — распоряжение губернатора Санкт-Петербурга № 282-р от 20.03.2000 г. о ежегодном проведении рейд-экспедиции «Авто вече России „Серебряное кольцо Александра Невского“»На месте Ледового побоища в Псковской области покажут фильм об Александре Невском // Новости. Псковское агентство информации. 11.07.2006. В рамках проекта проводится акция «Петербуржцы псковичам в знак уважения псковской истории» в рамках этой акции оказывается помощь приходу церкви Архистратига Михаила с. Кобылье ГородищеКаменкова Ирина. К 765 летию со дня Ледового побоища // Колпино — СИТИ неофициальный сайт родного города. 2006Петербуржцы подарили отопительную систему церкви, установленной на месте Ледового побоища в Гдовском районе // Новости. Псковское агентство информации. 29.12.2006Васильева В. Девять дней в «Авто вече» // Колпино — СИТИ неофициальный сайт родного города. 2006Селезнева Ирина. Авто-вече 2004 «Серебряное кольцо Александра Невского». Студенческие путевые заметки // Град Духовный — Санкт-Петербургский Православный журнал.Репортаж: Участники Авто-вече-2006 «Серебряное кольцо Александра Невского» установят бронзовый памятный крест на месте Ледового побоища // Балтийское информационное агентство. 11.07.2006Берет старт авто вече «Серебряное кольцо Александра Невского» (видео) // «„Вести“ — Санкт-Петербург». 2006. 1997 год 28 апреля 1997 года Александр Александрович Селезнёв (автор проекта) едет на о. Залита, что на Псковском озере и получает благословение на организацию будущего автопробега у старца Николая (Гурьянова). О такой высокой поддержке, задумывая «авто-вече» он и не мечтал. 30 мая 1997 г. в Санкт-Петербурге со стрелки Васильевского острова стартовала первая экспедиция Авто-Вече «Серебряное кольцо Александра Невского». Это ежегодная культурно-спортивная просветительская рейд-экспедиция по Северо-Западу Российской Федерации для привлечения внимания общественности к истории России, подвигу Александра Невского на поприще политики, дипломатии и военного дела. В рейд-экспедиции принимают участие автолюбители и радиолюбители Санкт-Петербурга (под рководством Александра Зайцева — RX1AW) — все, кто желает соприкоснуться с историей, познакомиться с местами, где жил и свершал свои ратные подвиги молодой новгородский князь Александр Ярославович, прозванный в народе Невским. Во время этих поездок участники Авто-вече помогают в благоустройстве территорий, имеющих отношение к памятникам культурно-исторического наследия, благодаря им, во многих местах на Северо-Западе установлены мемориальные знаки в память о подвигах русских воинов. Сегодня результатом десятилетней работы проекта вправе считать узнаваемость некогда умирающего села Кобылье городище Кобылье Городище. Поверье-легенда «Знамение». общественностью и руководством России В селе Кобылье городище Псковской области отметили годовщину Ледового побоища (видеорепортаж). Image:Path correction before start from Koporye (2004).jpg|Уточнение маршрута перед стартом из Копорья Image:Vechevaya ploshad (Auto race Alexander Nevsky 2005).jpg|Вечевая площадь, Псков Image:Prince's courtyard in Ivangorod (2004).jpg|Княжеский двор в Ивангороде Image:Bells for church of Alexander Nevsky arrived to Yuriev Monastery.jpg|Колокола для храма Александра Невского прибыли в Юрьев монастырь 2006 год В 2006 году в автопробеге «Авто вече России „Серебряное кольцо Александра Невского“» принимает участие лидер группы «Шёпот ливня» Станислав Щербаков.Группа «Шёпот Ливня» (С. Щербаков участник проекта и автор песен об Александре Невском) Под впечатлением поездки Станислав пишет несколько песен по мотивам легенд А.Селезнева о «Благоверном князе» Александре Невском.Песни группы «Шёпот ливня» Станислава Щербакова (Александр, Знамение и Ладожский коваль) доступны на сайте группы. 2007 год Ижорским Фондом молодёжных и военно-исторических программ «КАЧУР» в преддверии 765-летия со дня «Ледовой сечи» было составлено и отправлено: письмо Святейшему Патриарху Московскому и Всея Руси Алексию ВторомуОтвет Патриарха Московского и Всея Руси Алексия А. А. Селезнёву от 22.12.2006 г.; обращение к депутатам Госдумы через депутата 212-го округа С. А. ПоповаИнтервью с организатором работ по созданию памятника Александру Невскому//Гдовская заря, 30 марта 2007 года; письмо Президенту РФ В. В. ПутинуСелезнёв А. А. Письмо президенту Российской федерации В. В. Путину В. В.//Колпино-СИТИ, 14 декабря 2006, письмо губернатору Санкт-Петербурга В. И. МатвиенкоПисьмо губернатору Санкт-Петербурга В. И. Матвиенко от 15.04.2007. Летом 2007 готовилась 11-я экспедиция, посвящённая 545 годовщине со дня освящения храма Архангела Михаила в с. Кобылье городище.11-я экспедиция «Серебряное кольцо Александра Невского» стартовала в Санкт-Петербурге // Новости. Псковское агентство информации. 13.07.2007Доставка колоколов для храма в Кобыльем Городище — 2007 год // Видеорепортаж Был установлен и освящён памятный крест в Кобыльем ГородищеВидеодневник открытия Памятного креста дружинам Александра Невского. Участники экспедиции передали настоятелю храма иеромонаху Никандру 9 из 10 колоколов, отлитые в Тутаеве по заказу Ижорского фонда «КАЧУР» на средства, найденные Андреем Турчаком в Санкт-Петербурге.В память о ледовом побоище // Колпино — СИТИ неофициальный сайт родного города. 5.07.2007 Самый большой колокол весит 430 кг, большего веса отлить не позволила колокольня храма Архангела Михаила. Надпись на колоколе сверху гласит: БЛАГОВЕСТВУЙ ЗЕМЛЕ РАДОСТЬ ВЕЛИЮ, ХВАЛИТЕ НЕБЕСА БОЖИЮ СЛАВУ. НЕ В СИЛЕ БОГ — НО В ПРАВДЕ. Надпись на юбке колокола: В ЛЕТО 2007 ОТЛИТЫ СИИ 10 КОЛОКОЛОВ ДЛЯ ХРАМА АРХАНГЕЛА МИХАИЛА СЕЛА КОБЫЛЬЕ ГОРОДИЩЕ В ПАМЯТЬ 545-ЛЕТИЯ СО ДНЯ ЕГО ОСВЯЩЕНИЯ НА ЗАВОДЕ НИКОЛАЯ ШУВАЛОВА В ГРАДЕ РОМАНОВО — БОРИСОГЛЕБСКЕ ЯРОСЛАВСКОЙ ГУБЕРНИИ. Кроме того на колоколе будут отлиты иконы: Архангел Михаил, Архангел Гавриил, Св. Страст. Борис и Глеб, Св. Блг. Вел. Кн. Александр Невский. 12 сентября 2007 года командор АВТО ВЕЧЕ Александр Селезнёв и штурман Ирина Селезнёва доставили десятый колокол. Старт экипажа состоялся в присутствии членов Правительства Санкт-Петербурга с пл. Александра Невского.430-килограммовый колокол «Благовестник» выехал из Петербурга к месту Ледового побоища в Гдовском районе // Новости. Псковское агентство информации. 12.09.2007 Самый завершающий этап этой работы — реконструкция звонницы, поднятие колоколов и их подвеска (более 70 лет на храме нет колоколов).Селезнёв А. После Авто-Вече (фотоотчёт) // Колпино — СИТИ неофициальный сайт родного города. 9.12.2007 Вот эти вопросы и решались в ноябре 2007 в Кобыльем Городище. Реконструкционно-строительные вопросы оказались непростые по причине полного равнодушия к памятнику архитектуры XV века со стороны отдела охраны памятников Псковской области на протяжения многих десятилетий и конечно отсутствия в окрестностях Гдовского района специалистов, способных квалифицированно и качественно выполнить эту работу. Для решения этой задачи Александр Селезнёв обратился к Генеральному директору ОАО «ДСК-5» Фаруку Габдулловичу Ахмадиеву, который в 2004 году уже помогал своими специалистами выполнить аналогичную работу на храме св. Александра Невского в Усть-Ижоре (место Невской битвы). Хочется много тёплых слов сказать в адрес этого человека, за его отзывчивость и ту теплоту, которую он проявляет к моим проектам, связанным как с историей города Колпино, так и с местами, где свершил свои ратные подвиги князь Александр Ярославич. На его просьбу помочь мне в Кобыльем Городище откликнулся Генеральный директор ООО «Форт-Линк» Денисов Андрей Викторович, который командировал на берег Чудского озера свою лучшую бригаду высококлассных монтажников в составе бригадира Хмелярчука Олега Юрьевича, Чалого Александра Сергеевича и Зайчика Владимира Валерьевича, а заместитель генерального директора Великодный Владимир Иванович укрепил бригаду мастерами штукатурами Базылюком Михаилом Тихоновичем и Фёдоровым Василием Алексеевичем. Пульт для звонаря и балки были изготовлены Юрием Сергеевичем Аксентьевым по благословению настоятеля храма Александра Невского в Усть-Ижоре отца Анатолия (Мороз). Надо сказать, что это всё ребята из Колпино. /А. А. Селезнёв/ Всё необходимое для проведения работ обеспечил Андрей Турчак. В этом составе и была подготовлена звонница к 545 годовщине со дня освящения церкви Архангела Михаила в селе Кобылье Городище Псковской области Гдовского района Самолвовской волости. 13 декабря Архиепископ Псковский и Великолукский Евсевий освятил 10 колоколов звонницы храма Архангела Михаила в селе Кобылье Городище Гдовского района Псковской области. Среди гостей на церемонии присутствовали сенатор от Псковского областного Собрания депутатов Андрей Турчак, оказавший финансовую помощь для отливки колоколов и ремонта звонницы, и командор АВТО ВЕЧЕ «Серебряное кольцо Александра Невского» Александр Селезнёв, инициировавший и реализовавший проект. «Сегодня празднуется память апостола Андрея Первозванного, то есть у нашего главного благотворителя Андрея Турчака день святого. Смотрите, уже два раза освящение переносилось, а сегодня в день святого покровителя Андрея (Турчака) всё состоялось», — сказал настоятель храма о. Никандр.10 колоколов храма Архангела Михаила освятил Владыка Евсевий на месте Ледового Побоища // Новости. Псковское агентство информации. 13.12.2007 В 2010 г. автор проекта А. А. Селезнёв направил президенту и правительству России письмо с предложением об изменении статуса государственной награды «Орден Александра Невского».Обращение к руководителям России 2010 года И получил ответ Геральдического совета при Президенте РФ на свое письмо.Ответ Геральдического совета при Президенте РФ (№А72-7353 от 19.07.2010 г.) на обращение Руководителя проекта АВТО ВЕЧЕ «Серебряное кольцо Александра Невского» Image:Consecration of commemorative cross at Alexander Nevsky Square for Kobylie Gorodishe.jpg|Площадь Александра Невского, освящение памятного креста для с. Кобылье Городище Image:Mounting of commemorative cross in Kobylie Gorodishe.jpg|Установка памятного креста в Кобыльем Городище Image:Story about Alexander Nevsky (Kobylie Gorodishe)_local.jpg|Рассказ о Ледовом побоище в с. Кобылье Городище, у памятника Александру Невскому, установленному в 1992 г. в честь 750-летия со дня Ледовой сечи Image:Service work in Kobylie Gorodishe (Alexander Nevsky)_local.jpg|Хозяйственные работы Примечания См. также * Ледовое побоище * Автоспорт Ссылки * Авто-Вече (сайт проекта) * Фотодневник АВТО ВЕЧЕ 2003 * « … Решение принято будем воссоздавать в бронзе …» // Репортаж НТВ * « Бронзовый крест, поклонись подвигу ратному..» // (Гдовская заря, 25 июля 2006 г.) * Борзов Е. «Проект „Автовече Александра Невского“ на фоне летописного жития Святого Благоверного князя» // документальный фильм, г. Иванов, 2005—2010 гг. Категория:Автоспорт в России Категория:Общественные организации Категория:Александр Невский